How something bad turns into something good
by cabson
Summary: A strange case, an ADA and a Detective and a redheaded ADA deciding to help faith a hand... Those are the ingredients for this story. Romance/Friendship and Humor. Alex and Olivia as always. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from SVU in this story. They belong to the producers of SVU. And mostly (of course) to Stephanie March, Mariska Hargitay and Diane Neal. Representing ADA Alex Cabot, Detective Olivia Benson and ADA Casey Novak, for the biggest part in this story.**

**In this story there is a small role for Detecitve Amanda Rollins played by Kelli Giddish. **

**A/N This story is a request from a good friend of mine. And therefore dedicated to her. So this is for you, Irene.**

**A/N 2 This story was already written before the last ten chapters or so from Runaway. As a make up to my readers there I decided to post this story now. For them.**

**As always please R+R. It is really appreciated.**

**How something bad turns into something good.**

"What the hell is going here? What do we've got?" Alex asks Amanda.

Alex looks at Olivia when she asks Amanda the question. She arrived at the crime scene a minute ago. The crime scene was crowded with fans. When she got there she saw Olivia arguing with Captain Cragen. About what she didn't know, but it was clear that the Detective was furious about what ever they were fighting about. Cragen had ended the fight and walked back into the film studio. Leaving Amanda dealing with Alex. But Amanda wouldn't have it. She knew that Alex would be as furious as Olivia and wouldn't want to have Alex Cabot's wrath over her. So she would leave it to Olivia to explain it. It seems like the Detective wouldn't be at work anymore today.

"I have a sexual assault, possibly turning into a murder, case. But I am afraid you don't have a case. Now before you start against me, you should asks Olivia. I don't know a thing, accept that she is off the case too. So asks her, please." Amanda says.

Alex blinked with her eyes a couple of times. Well at least she knows now why the Detective is so furious. Alex looks at Amanda.

"I will. Don't worry I won't badger you about this. I think I need to do that with someone else. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and keep Liv from getting suspended. And to find out what the hell is going on." Alex says.

"Alright, good luck with that. Although you might be the only one that can stop her. I'm going inside." Amanda replies.

Alex walks to Olivia and approaches the Detective slowly.

"Olivia? What's going on? Amanda said that you were of the case, what ever it is, and that I'm off it too." Alex asks.

Olivia looks up to Alex and immediately her expression soften at the look of the blonde ADA.

"C'mon Alex, let's get out of here. I tell you everything with a cup of tea. My treat." Olivia answers.

"Ok. Since we both seem to have nothing better to do right now." Alex agrees.

They went to a coffee shop close to the DA's office. Olivia held the door open for Alex and once inside she put a hand on the small of the blonde's back and guides her to a table in the back of the place. Where they could sit relatively privately. When they both have their cup of tea Alex speaks up.

"Ok, tell me what the hell is going on and why are we both off the case." Alex says.

"Yeah I was arguing about that when you arrived at the crime scene. But I guess you figured that out already. Ok, we got a call from dispatch, some TV producer is sexually assaulted. He was on the way to the hospital when you arrived. Fin and Munch are working on an other case and Amaro has the week off, so Rollins, Cragen and I went on the call. When we got there the Captain and I went inside, Rollins went to the bystanders to interview them, with some uni's. Turns out the producer was attacked by a fan of the TV show he produces. She attacked him in his genitals. The fan was still there and when we came in and when the fan saw me she went hysterical. Something about how that crazy bastard wouldn't get back the best ADA the show had and bring her and me together. She pointed at me at the time. Of course it made no sense to me. I didn't know what the hell she was rambling about. She kept going on how we belonged to each other and that everyone could see the chemistry between us. Then she threatened me. That she would come after me if I didn't do something about it, and get the Detective and ADA together. They removed her from the studio and a woman showed me some pictures about the TV show. After she double checked me out. I found that weird until I saw the pictures and she explained in big lines what the show was about. Cragen saw and heard everything too. So after that he took me outside and told me that you and I were off the case. Of course I started to argue with him about it. That's when you came on the crime scene. It surprised me that we weren't harassed by all the fans there and asked for autographs and pictures. Anyway when I wouldn't stop arguing with Cragen and defending you, he suspended me for 30 days for insubordination." Olivia explains.

"I still don't get the why, in why we are of the case. We are off it because the TV show goes about a Detective and an ADA? That doesn't make sense. Even with the rambling of a crazy acting fan." Alex asks.

"Alex, it is creepy what that TV show is about. And if you saw the pictures you would know why. Alright, I tell you what it's about. I can be very short about it. Take our unit, you and I, and what happened during the years that we worked on and off together and you have what that show is about. And I didn't even mentioned the things they and the two of us have in common in terms of appearance. If I didn't know any better I would have said that we were playing ourselves in a TV show. That's why we are off the case. And I don't agree with it. Cragen always says we can't choose our own cases. And when I said that to him he said this was different and that no matter what I tried I was off the case." Olivia answers.

Alex was silent for a few moments to gather her thoughts together before she replies.

"So long story short, some fan attacked the producer from a TV show that somehow goes about your squad and you and I or at least it looks that way. The characters of the Detective and ADA are played by two women who look like us and the fans wanted to get them together and that everyone saw the chemistry between them?" Alex asks.

"Yes that's about right, put the crazy acting of that fan and the threat against me to it and you have what we are looking at." Olivia answers.

"Who took me off the case?" Alex asks.

"Liz did. That's what Cragen told me." Olivia answers.

"Come on." Alex says and stands up.

"Hold on. Alex, where are we going?" Olivia asks while getting yanked out of her chair by Alex.

"To Liz of course. This is insane. Pulling us of this case for this. I'm gonna chew her ass out because of this. And try to get the both of us back on this case of course." Alex answers.

"Lex, calm down. Please?" Olivia pleads.

Olivia didn't noticed that she had used Alex's nickname. She hadn't called Alex that since the Connors trial. Alex how ever did notice it and stopped dead in her tracks and turns around to Olivia. The look she gives Olivia send shivers over the Detective's body. In a good way. Olivia hadn't seen that look in Alex's eyes for a long time. But she didn't understand why Alex looks at her that way.

"What? What did I do or say? I only asked you if you could calm down. Why are you looking at me like that?" Olivia asks.

"Do you remember how you called me?" Alex asks.

"Alex, of course." Olivia answers.

Olivia unconsciously places her hand on the small of Alex's back as she guides her out of the shop. When they are outside Alex turn around and looks at Olivia again.

"No, you didn't. You called me Lex. You haven't done that for a very long time." Alex almost whispers.

Now it was Olivia's turn to freeze. She blinked with her eyes a couple of times trying to remember what she called Alex. After a few seconds it hit her, Alex was right, she did call her Lex.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't knew I was calling you that." Olivia apologized softly.

"Don't. Don't be sorry. I don't mind. You just got me by surprise. I actually liked to hear you call me Lex. You are, I mean you were, the only one who called me that. Everyone else says Al or Lexi. I hate it when they call me that." Alex answers.

"I know that. That's why I never called you that. It wasn't my intention to call you this though. I wasn't thinking." Olivia explains.

Alex's face falls and Olivia regrets immediately what she said. It is clear now that Alex really liked it.

"Alex, I'm sorry. That wasn't how I meant it. It got me by surprise too, just like you. I kinda liked the look on your face when you turned around and faced me." Olivia tries to explain and make it up.

Alex nods at her and smiles softly again.

"I think you and I need to talk, privately and somewhere where we won't get disturbed." Alex says.

"Well I have more time off then I know what to do with, I'm sure I can find the time somewhere, to talk with you." Olivia says.

"Ok. I will find the time for that. Now we need to go to Liz. Well I need to go, but I would like it, very much, if you would come inside the building with me and wait for me outside Liz's office." Alex says shyly.

The way Alex looks at her, with those sinfully sexy black framed glasses and puppy dog eyes, makes the tough Detective melt from the inside. She never was and never will be able to refuse Alex anything when she looks at her like that.

"Ok. I go with you. Just don't bite my head of when you come back out of her office. What ever happens inside there it isn't my fault. Just so you know that already." Olivia says, giving Alex her lopsided Benson smile.

'That smile makes me weak in my knees every time she flashes it at me.' Alex thinks.

"You have a deal, Detective." Alex smiles.

"Ok. Let's go, Counselor. And try to be nice." Olivia answers.

They walk to the crossroad and crosses the street. Olivia goes back walking on the street side of Alex. Alex smiles inside herself. Olivia is so protective of her and she doesn't even know that she is doing it. Alex and Olivia walk inside 1 Hogan and to the elevator. 5 minutes later they are in front of Liz's office.

"Get your pr.. ass inside, Cabot. I will be standing here when you come back." Olivia says.

Hoping that Alex didn't noticed her almost slip. Of course Alex noticed it but decides to don't say anything about it now.

"Ok. See you when I'm done." Alex says.

She knocks on the door and wait.

"Come in." Liz answers.

Alex turns around and looks at Olivia one more time and then opens the door and walks inside, closing the door behind her. Alex isn't inside for 2 minutes when Liz and she start arguing. 5 minutes later they are yelling at each other. So loud that Olivia can hear it in the hallway where she is standing. Just then Casey walks to her and wants to knock and go inside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Alex is inside there for 7 minutes now and they are yelling like this for a minute now." Olivia says.

Casey looks at Olivia and wants to say something when they hear Liz yelling at Alex to get out of her office and that maybe they should talk with each other about why they are getting themselves in trouble every time they are defending the other. Alex walks outside Liz's office slamming the door behind her.

"Well it looks like we have enough time for the talk we wanted to have, I've been suspended for 30 days too." Alex says.

Casey looks shocked and surprised at Alex and Olivia.

"Why are you both suspended for 30 days?" Casey asks.

"We were both pulled off the case. I was suspended because I was defending Alex and didn't keep my mouth shot. Apparently judging by what Liz was yelling, Alex is suspended for the same reason." Olivia answers.

"So, did you tell her it, finally?" Casey asks.

Olivia blushes at what Casey is asking her.

"No I didn't." Olivia answers.

"Didn't tell me what? What are you talking about?" Alex asks.

"Sorry, Olivia. I thought that you told her it since Alex was saying that you both had the time for that talk you wanted to have." Casey apologized.

"Man, I think I'm going on a vacation. Far away from here." Olivia whines.

Casey gets an idea. She had seen the way Alex looks at Olivia when she thinks nobody sees it. And she has a feeling that 'the talk' they wanted to have, goes about this. She decides to help them and speed up the process a bit.

"Why don't you both go on a vacation, together? You both look like you need it. And you are suspended for 30 days. No need to stay around here. And apparently you need to talk about something, something big it seems. What would be better then to do that somewhere else, where you can be relaxed and not disturbed when you do that?" Casey suggested.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea Casey is suggesting here. Do you want do it? Going on a vacation, together I mean." Alex asks, looking hopefully at Olivia.

"Uhm..Yes... Ok.. Yes, why not? It's not like I don't need a vacation or that I have better things to do. And I would actually like it, I think. Going on a vacation with you, I mean." Olivia answers shyly.

"Ok, let's go to a travel agency and arrange it. The sooner I'm getting away from here the better it is." Alex smiles widely.

"Hold your horses, Counselor. How soon is sooner?" Olivia asks smirking.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are. When do you want to go?" Alex asks.

"I don't care. Whenever you want too." Olivia answers shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, just like I said, let's go to a travel agency then. I want to go yesterday if that was possible." Alex answers.

"Ok, we go now. Don't get your panties twisted, Counselor." Olivia answers.

"Well I don't think you need me anymore. I need to talk to Liz." Casey says smiling.

"Yes of course. Just don't try to get suspended too. The guys will bite our heads off when we come back." Alex jokes.

"Don't worry about that. I leave that up to you two. You are more then capable of doing that when you defend each other." Casey winks.

"Har, har, very funny, Counselor. Let's go, Liv." Alex answers.

"Alright, Mc Bossy. I'm coming." Olivia says.

"I'm not bossy, well not that much." Alex says.

"Yes, you are." Came out two mouths at the same time.

"You are bossy, Alex. You were bossing us around the first time you walked into the precinct about 12 years ago." Olivia says.

"Ok, MAYBE, maybe I am a bit bossy. Now can we go, please. I want to get out of here and Casey has better things to do then agreeing with you." Alex whines.

"Yes, we are. Stop acting like a two year old, Cabot. I said we were leaving." Olivia smirks.

Alex just rolls her eyes at Olivia and says Goodbye to Casey. Olivia hugs the redhead and whispers in her ear.

"I know what you were doing. Thank you for that." Olivia whispers in Casey's ear before she let her go.

"Somebody needed to help the two of you. Now go before she really gets impatient." Casey whispers back.

Olivia laughs and says goodbye too and then walks to the elevator where Alex is waiting for her. They went down with the elevator and walked out of 1 Hogan. Once outside Alex turns to face Olivia.

"Where do you want to go and how long?" Alex asks.

"I don't care where we go as long as there is sun, it's warm and I can go rock climbing or jog. As for how long, two weeks seems nice to me but if you want to go longer or shorter it's fine with me." Olivia answers.

"Alright. I can agree with it all. Now I know a place where we can go, but I don't know if you would want that. If you don't that's fine we can choose somewhere else to go to." Alex answers.

"Ok. Don't keep me waiting Cabot. Spill it." Olivia smiles.

"Well, as I said if you don't want to we can somewhere else. My family has a vacation house in Europe. Spain to be exact. It has a private beach and there are mountains close to it where I usually go climbing. The weather is really nice this time of the year. Warm and sunny. There is a lot to do in the area and enough local restaurants to eat. If we don't want to go outside for dinner we can cook for ourselves. The house has a kitchen with all the equipments you can think of. I know that there is nobody now. So if you want to go there, it's available." Alex says.

"That sounds really great Alex. I would love to go there." Olivia says enthusiastically.

"Really? I would love to take you there. I know you speak Spanish better then I do, so the language isn't a problem. So what do you say if we book a last minute flight at the travel agency I usually go, for two weeks?" Alex asks.

"Great, let's go." Olivia answers.

They walk a few blocks to the travel agency and goes inside.

"Ms. Cabot, how nice to see you. What can I do for you this time? And who is this beautiful woman you have brought with you?" Kimberly Watson asks.

"Kimberly, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Olivia Benson. She is a co worker and friend of mine. Olivia, this is Kimberly Watson, she works here at the agency." Alex introduces both women.

Olivia extent her hand to Kimberly.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Olivia says.

"Nice to meet you to, Detective." Kimberly says.

Kimberly looks back at Alex.

"What can I do for you this time, Ms. Cabot?" Kimberly asks.

"We would like to book a last minute flight to the airport in Spain, Malaga. For two weeks." Alex answers.

"Alright, when would you like to leave?" Kimberly asks.

"Yesterday." Alex smiles.

"Ok. I get it. As soon as possible." Kimberly laughs.

"Yes, please." Alex says.

"Ok. Detective, will you take your weapon with you? I ask this because I can make an extra note and rapport it. So that you won't get any trouble at the airport." Kimberly asks.

"Thank you for considering this. And yes I will take it with me. My badge too. Wherever Ms. Cabot goes and I'm with her, I will wear my weapon and badge." Olivia answers.

"Ah, a bit protective about Ms. Cabot. Well there is nothing wrong with that, Detective. Nice to see that Ms. Cabot has one of New York's finest with her to protect her. I will make an extra note for it. But take your license for wearing your weapon with you, you need it at the airport." Kimberly says.

"I know. I will have it with me." Olivia answers.

"Alright, let's see what's available... Ok, I have a flight available three and a half hours from now. Is that to soon or are you able to make it in time?" Kimberly asks.

"I can make it. Can you?" Alex asks Olivia.

"Alex, how much time do you think I need to pack? Three days?" Olivia asks.

"Ok. That was a dumb question. You probably need 10 minutes to pack your stuff. Yes we can make that, Kimberly." Alex answers.

"Ok. I will print out all the details. Do you want a specific place on the plane or doesn't it matter where you sit?" Kimberly asks.

" Close to exit door and at the aisle, please." Olivia answers.

" Let's look if that is available. Any specific reason? If you don't mind that I ask you this." Kimberly asks.

"No, I don't mind. This way if something happens I will be able to assist soon. It's a central place in the plane." Olivia answers.

Alex snickers.

"You could have known that, Kimberly. She is a Detective. Where else would she wanted to sit?" Alex smiles.

"Laugh about it all you want, Counselor. But if I need to rescue you, you will be happy I'm close to the door." Olivia counters.

"Yeah, I know. It's just so obvious." Alex says.

Kimberly prints out the details.

"It's possible. Everything is arranged now. Here are the details for your flight and your tickets. Enjoy your staying in Spain, Ms. Cabot and Detective Benson." Kimberly says.

"Thank you, Kimberly. See you next time." Alex says.

"Thank you." Olivia says.

They stood up and walked out the travel agency. Outside they decide to share a cab since they live a few blocks from each other. They agree that Olivia comes to Alex's apartment when she is done, because she is done packing sooner then Alex will be. The cab goes to Olivia's apartment first and then to Alex's apartment.

40 minutes after they left the travel agency Olivia is on her way to Alex's apartment. She waits patiently till the blonde ADA is ready to go. They take a cab to the airport and a little over 2 hours later they are on their way to Spain. As soon as the light flickered to release the seat belt there was a stewardess coming over to Alex and Olivia.

"Excuse me, Detective Benson?" Alison Parker says.

"Yes?" Olivia answers.

"I'm Alison Parker, you may call me Alison. I know you requested to sit close to the exit door, in order to be able to help us should it be needed, but if you would like it we have a seat for you in the first class. There are seats free at the beginning for you. If you would like to stay there, I'm more then happy to take you there. There will be no extra charges in case you are worried about that. Everything you would like to get is for free. Just want to make sure that New York finest Detective gets everything she wishes for." Alison says.

The stewardess is obviously flirting with Olivia but the Detective doesn't notice it now. Alex of course does and even though she doesn't like, not one single bit, she stays silent just now. Olivia turns to face Alex.

"Alex, do you want to go there, or do you want to stay here?" Olivia asks.

"If I can be alone with you there, I would be stupid to say no. And since I'm not stupid I'd say let's go there." Alex says, silently trying to warn Alison.

"Ok. More privacy it is." Olivia says and turns to Alison.

"We would like it if you can take us there, please." Olivia says.

"Of course, Detective. I make sure somebody takes your hand baggage there." Alison says.

"That won't be necessary, I will take our baggage there myself." Olivia answers as she stands up.

Olivia hold out her hand to Alex to help the blonde ADA up. Alex gladly accepted Olivia's hand and the Detective helps her up. Olivia opens the small baggage space above her head and pulls out Alex's and her baggage. She takes it in one hand. The other she places on the small of Alex back.

"Alright we are ready, lead us the way, please." Olivia says.

Alison nods and start walking. She hoped that she could walk behind the brunette and before the blonde but seeing that the Detective stood behind the blonde ADA she starts walking. Olivia guides Alex in front of her. When they arrive at the first class Olivia puts their baggage in the small space above her and then places her hand again at the small of Alex back.

"You go first, Alex. I would like to sit next to the aisle, if you don't mind." Olivia says.

"Not at all, Detective. I like it that you want to keep me safe at all times." Alex says waggling with her eyebrows.

"I sure will, Counselor. Nothing is more important to me then your safety." Olivia answers.

Alex smiles at Olivia before she takes the seat closest to the window. Olivia waits patiently for Alex to be seated before she takes the seat next to blonde and sit down herself.

"Can I get you something to drink, Detective?" Alison asks, ignoring the fact that Alex is there too and sitting next to Olivia.

Olivia isn't a Detective for nothing, she notices now that Alison only turns her attention to her and acts like Alex isn't there. She decides to stop that right now. And to try to let Alison down gently. Olivia turns to Alex.

"Lex, sweetie, do you want something to drink?" Olivia asks smiling at the younger woman.

"Yes, an orange juice please, Liv." Alex answers smiling widely back.

"Two orange juice, please." Olivia says coolly, looking up at Alison.

"Yes, two orange juice coming right up, Detective. If you need anything, anything at all, push this button." Alison says, leaning against Olivia's shoulder with her hip as she points to the button.

It is clear to Olivia that the stewardess isn't giving up and when the gentle approach doesn't work she decides that Alison will get it the hard way.

"May, I ask you something?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, of course Detective." Alison says, winking at Olivia.

"Are you so close into a person's personal space with everybody or is it just me?" Olivia asks nicely.

"Not with everyone, that would be inappropriate of course. Just you." Alison flirts with Olivia.

"You see this stunningly beautiful blonde woman next to me?" Olivia asks sweetly.

"Yes. But what has that to do with this?" Alison asks.

"Everything. I'm here with her. And I know you are not stupid, at least I don't think you are. So you must have noticed I called her sweetie, now I don't know about you but I don't say that to everyone. I'm going on a vacation with her to the family house, alone. Alone with her that is. So given the fact that you completely ignored her and ignored my gentle warnings, I have to say it the hard way apparently. So in words that you will understand, your behavior is not wanted and inappropriate. As is coming into my personal space. That is a privilege only given to Alex. I appreciate it that you have arranged these seats for us, but I suggest that you are being professional toward me and stop ignoring Alex." Olivia says.

The smile on Alex face is so big that if it would go any wider she would break her cheekbones. She puts her hand on Olivia's thigh possessively and squeezes it briefly. Olivia looks down at her thigh and takes Alex hand in her own squeezing it softly before she let go. At the harsh words of Olivia and being turned down hard and fast, Alison blinks a couple of times with her eyes before she is able to respond.

"Yes, of course Detective. I understand you perfectly. My apologies. It will not happen again. Now if you will excuse me, I will be right back with your drinks." Alison says.

"Of course." Olivia says.

Alison nods and walks away. Alex looks at Olivia with a smile around her lips.

"Wow. Detective Badass, where did that came from?" Alex asks.

"She was obviously ignoring you and I had enough of that. She was a little bit to touchy to my liking and when I tried to let her down nicely calling you by your nickname and called you sweetie, she ignored that too, I was done with her. So I made her understand it the hard way. For the record, I liked it, calling you Lex and sweetie. I didn't just say it only to get her off my back." Olivia says.

"Well I think she got that message loud and clear the second time." Alex laughs.

Alex then looks deeper into Olivia's eyes.

"I liked it too when you called me Lex and sweetie, Liv. Thank you for standing up for me. I know you know I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, but it means a lot to me when you are doing that and defend me." Alex says softly.

"I always will, Alex. I always will." Olivia says softly.

Alex and Olivia looked into each others eyes and they know then that they need to have that 'talk'. Both silently decide to themselves to wait for Alison to be back with their drinks so that after she is gone they can talk without being disturbed. Alison was back with their drinks a few minutes later.

"Two orange juice as requested." Alison says.

Olivia pulls out the small table in front of her and Alex's one so that she can put their drinks there. She deliberately accepts one drink from Alison and puts on Alex's table and then takes her own drink and puts it on the table in front of her. Then she looks up to Alison.

"Thank you. That will be all for now. We will call you if we need something else." Olivia says, making clear that they want to be left alone.

"Of course, Detective, Ms. Cabot. Just push the button I showed you if you want something." Alison says, not leaning against Olivia to show it since the brunette made it perfectly clear it is not wanted or appreciated.

"We will." Olivia says.

Alison nods at them and turns around and walk away. Leaving Alex and Olivia alone. Olivia picks up her drink and hold it up waiting for Alex to do the same so that they can make a toast. Alex picks up her glass and clinks it against Olivia's.

"To how something bad turns into something good." Olivia says smiling shyly.

"To how something bad turns into something good." Alex repeats, smiling back at Olivia.

They both take a sip and then put their glass back on their tables. Olivia takes a deep breath and blows it out before she turns in her seat to look at Alex and be able to look in her cerulean eyes. The most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

"Alex, I don't want to wait with that 'talk' until we are in your family's house. I want to talk with you now if that is alright with you." Olivia says softly.

"I don't want to wait either, Liv. Do you start or do you want me to start?" Alex asks.

"I would like to start is that ok for you?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, of course." Alex answers.

"Alright here it goes. When I said to Alison that coming into my personal space was a privilege that only you have, I meant it. I don't let anyone else come as close to me as I let you come. You broke down my walls whether I wanted it or not. What I'm trying to say is that you mean more to me, much more then just being my friend. When you broke down those walls, years ago, you also took my heart. After that all those drinks and dinners we had meant more to me then what the probably were. I'm in love with you, Lex. I have been for a very long time. And I can't hide it anymore, I don't want to hide it anymore. You, Alexandra Cabot, are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring and strong woman I've ever met. Not necessarily in that particular order. I want more then being your best friend. And I hope that you want that too." Olivia says.

Alex can't believe the words Olivia just said. That the woman she is secretly in love with for over a decade feels the same way about her. That Olivia is in love with her too. Right now she can't be happier then she is. And tears of happiness are forming in stormy blue eyes.

"You, Olivia Benson, just made me the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. I've wanted to hear those words for so long. To me those drinks and dinners were more too. To me they were secretly dates. I'm in love with you too, Liv. I have been for as long as I can remember. Since the moment that we met I felt attracted towards you. And after a few months I slowly fell in love with you. The more I got to get to know you better, the harder and deeper I fell. You are my whole world. You are everything I want, everything I need. I want more then being your best friend too." Alex says.

Olivia releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. Hearing that Alex is in love with her too, is the best thing she ever heard. Nothing could compete with that. Now that she knows that Alex feels the same she wants the blonde all to herself and only to herself.

"Lex, I don't want to share you with anyone else. I want you to be mine and mine alone. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Olivia asks.

Stormy blue eyes light up. And Alex looks into the most beautiful brown eyes she has ever seen when she answers Olivia's questions.

"Yes, Olivia Benson. Yes I want to be yours and only yours. Yes, I want to be your girlfriend. There is nothing more that I want then to be your girlfriend." Alex answers.

Olivia smiles at Alex, the love and devotion she feels for the blonde ADA clearly in her eyes. She leans into the blonde and kisses her softly on her lips. Never have felt lips so softly against their own. The kiss isn't deep but both women hold back a moan when they touch each others lips for the first time. Lips are tingling when they feel the other. And a warm feeling is going through both their body's. After a few seconds Olivia pulls back and leans back in her own chair.

"Wow. That felt amazing. That was amazing." Olivia says softly.

"That it certainly was. It never felt so good as it did now." Alex answers softly.

"Alex, I want to do this the right. I want to woo you and treat you the way you deserve. Would you like to go out on a date, a real first date with me, tonight?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I will. I would like that very much." Alex answers.

"Yes." Olivia calls out, pumping her fist in the air.

Alex laughs about Olivia's reacting.

"Why did you do that?" Alex ask curiously.

"Because the great Alexandra Cabot agreed to go out on a date with me." Olivia answers shyly.

Alex leans towards Olivia and takes the brunette's lips in a slow kiss. When breathing becomes necessary Alex leans back.

"I'm honored that I'm going on a date with you." Alex whispers.

The rest of the flight the talk about small things and about all the times they did things together and were secretly a date for both of them. They called Alison twice for something to drink and to eat. Olivia kept her distance towards the blonde stewardess.

When they arrived at the airport Alex and Olivia rented a car for two weeks and drove to Alex's family house. It's not small but not really big like a villa too. After giving Olivia a tour through the house the two women are getting ready for their first date. Olivia takes Alex to a local restaurant for dinner. They had two and a half hours before they are due to be at the restaurant but Alex claimed that she needed the time to prepare for the most important date in her life. So Alex went to get ready and Olivia went to the beach bordering to the backyard of the house, to take a walk along the beach. She comes back an hour before they need to be at the restaurant, to get ready. Half an hour later Olivia was ready and waits in the living room for Alex to show up. Both Alex and Olivia look breathtaking. Alex is wearing a blue strapless dress with a split to her thigh, matching her eyes. And a pair of 4 inch heels to complete her outfit. Olivia is wearing formfitting brown pants with a black button up shirt on top of it, hugging her curves in the right way. Sleeves rolled up till her elbows and wearing a pair of black boots and her Breitling watch to complete her outfit.

When Alex walks into the living room Olivia blinks with her eyes and stops breathing for a moment.

"Wow, Lex, you look absolutely breathtaking." Olivia breath walking towards the blonde ADA.

Alex on her turn freezes on the spot when she sees Olivia. Her breath hitches in her throat and the blonde's mouth went dry. Alex swallows before answering the beautiful Detective.

"So do you, Liv. You are really breathtaking." Alex says softly.

Olivia takes Alex's hand in her own.

"Ready to go on our first date, Counselor?" Olivia asks softly, smiling at the blonde attorney.

"Yes, I am. I was ready for this date quite some time, Detective. So let's go." Alex smiles back.

Alex and Olivia left the house and walked to the restaurant hand in hand. Completely at ease and happy that they finally went on a real date. When they arrive at the restaurant Olivia holds open the door for Alex. Inside she puts her hand on the small of the blonde's black and guides her to the reception area of the restaurant. Waiting patiently for being helped by the waitress.

"Reserva por dos personas. En el nombre de Benson." * Olivia says.

"Si Señora. Te acompaño a su mesa, Señora. Soy Valentina, la camarera para este noche." ** The waitress says, holding out her hand to point at the direction to go.

Olivia places her hand on the small of Alex's back again and follows the waitress to their table. She pulls out Alex's chair and shoves it carefully to the table when the blonde is sitting. Olivia walks around the table and takes place on her own seat. The waitress hands over the menu to Alex first and then to Olivia.

"Te traigo algo de beber?" *** Valentina asks.

Olivia looks at Alex.

"What would you like to drink, Lex?" Olivia asks.

"A strawberry margarita, please." Alex answers.

Olivia smiles at Alex and turns back her attention to Valentina.

"Una Margarita de fresa y una cerveza de la casa, por favor. Gracias." **** Olivia answers.

Valentina nods and walks away to get their drinks. Alex and Olivia study the menu and decide to order both the same dishes. Garlic bread with herbal butter followed by a steak, potato's and green vegetables. For dessert Alex chooses a dame blanch and Olivia a banana split. Valentina is back soon with their drinks and writes down their order.

Dinner was perfect. The food was really great, they enjoyed each others company and had a wonderful night with light conversation. After finishing their dinner Olivia paid the bill and tips Valentina royally. Then Olivia pulls out Alex's chair for the blonde to get up. They walk out of the restaurant and Alex links her hand with Olivia's. Chatting all the way, the women walk back to the house. When they are settled back in the house Alex puts some music on. Olivia walks to Alex and holds her hand out.

"May I have this dance, Counselor?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, you may, Detective." Alex answers.

Alex lays her hand in Olivia's and they start to sway away on the music. Half an hour later they are slow dancing on a couple of ballads. Alex's head is resting on Olivia's shoulders. Her hands around the brunette's neck. Olivia's head is resting against the top of Alex's head. Her arms around the waist of the blonde ADA.

"Lex, do want me to stay in one of the spare bedrooms? Or do you want me to stay with you in your bedroom for the night?" Olivia asks softly.

Alex lifts up her had to be able to look in those beautiful brown eyes.

"If it's ok with you, I would like you to stay with me in my bedroom. Sleeping in your arms and waking up with you tomorrow morning, Liv." Alex answers softly, blushing a bit.

"I would like that too, very much. So it's ok with me to stay in your bedroom." Olivia says.

Olivia lowers her head to capture Alex's lips in a tender kiss. Brushing her tongue against the blonde's lips to ask permission for deepening their kiss. Alex eagerly opens her mouth to gain the Detective access. Alex and Olivia both let out a moan when they taste each other for the first time. It never felt so good, so magical, as this first French kiss. Alex tangles her hands in Olivia's hair. Olivia pulls her arms closer around Alex's waist pulling the younger blonde against her own body. Placing one of her legs betweens Alex's so that they are standing thigh to thigh, hip to hip and breasts touching breasts, while tongues dance their own rhythm. When the need for oxygen becomes too much for both of them, Olivia pulls back and rest her forehead against Alex's. Dark brown eyes looking into stormy blue ones.

"That was...amazing, Lex." Olivia whispers.

"It was. It never felt like this before. So...magical." Alex whispers back.

Alex lays down her head against Olivia's shoulder. Her mouth close to the brunette's neck. Olivia takes one hand of Alex's back and strokes her hand trough long blonde hair. They keep standing like this for a few minutes. Taking in everything they feel.

"I had a perfect evening, a perfect date, Liv. It was a long day so what do you say about going to bed and cuddle for some time before going to sleep?" Alex asks.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I had a perfect evening too, Lex. A perfect date with the most breathtaking woman on this planet." Olivia answers.

"As you are too me. I'm so happy that I can call the most stunningly beautiful women I ever have lay down my eyes on, my girlfriend. I'm the most lucky woman in the world. Now let's go to the bedroom, Detective. I want to cuddle with my girlfriend." Alex says.

Reaching for each others hand, Alex and Olivia walk to Alex's bedroom. They both take turns in the en suite bathroom. Olivia goes first and comes out the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a tank top and boxer shorts. Both women smile at each other and Alex takes her turn in the bathroom. Olivia lays down her gun and badge on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. Closest to the door. You can't take out the Detective of the Detective. Not even on a vacation. Olivia pulls back the blankets and climbs into the bed. Sitting up against the headboard, waiting for a certain blonde ADA to come out of the bathroom and into the bed.

After 10 minutes Alex comes out of the bathroom. Wearing also a tank top and panties. Very few people know that the ADA loved to sleep in a tank top. One person to be exact and that is the brunette Detective waiting in her bed. Smiling at Olivia, Alex walks to the other side of the bed. Olivia lays down and pulls the blankets away, petting on the empty spot next to her on the bed. Alex climbs into the bed and snuggles into Olivia's body while the strong brunette pulls back up the blankets around them. Putting her arm under the blanket and around Alex's waist. Letting it lay there protectively. Laying like this for half an hour the women are making some small talk. Alex raises her head to look at Olivia. Instinctively knowing what the blonde means Olivia nods and get her arm of Alex's waist. Kissing each other softly on the lips first, Alex changes on her left side and Olivia scoops and spoons Alex from behind putting her hand around the attorney's waist. And let her hand rest on a flat but muscled stomach and their legs tangled. Alex lowers her hand and links their fingers, letting their hands rest on her stomach.

"I love you, Liv. I love you, Olivia Benson, very much." Alex whispers.

Olivia kisses Alex's neck before answering back.

"I love you too very much, Alexandra Cabot. Good night, Lex." Olivia whispers back.

"Good night, Liv." Alex replies.

Snuggling as close as they can against the other, both women fall sound asleep very soon. Wearing identical happy smiles on their faces.

Anyone who would have said that a strange case, a suspension and a redheaded ADA playing for cupid, would have lead to their current situation would have been called insane and nuts before. But after today neither of them will.

THE END

* Reservation for two. On the name of Benson.

** Yes Ma'am. I will accompany you to tour table. My name is Valentina, I'm your waitress for tonight.

*** Can I get you something to drink?

**** One strawberry Margarita and a beer from the house, please. Thank you.

**A/3 I hope everyone that has read this story like it. For now this is a one shot story, but I don't rule out that somewhere in the future there will be a sequel if requested. Thank you all for reading this.**

**Cabson**


End file.
